villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
In the Dark of the Night
Testo RASPUTIN In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -- It scared me out of my wits -- A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Russia. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away! Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake! CREATURES In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah... RASPUTIN Revenge will be sweet AND CREATURES When the curse is complete! ALL In the dark of the night RASPUTIN She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! AS the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell! CREATURES In the dark of the night terror will strike her! RASPUTIN Terror's the least I can do! CREATURES In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh! RASPUTIN Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real. ALL In the dark of the night RASPUTIN She'll be through! CREATURES In the dark of the night Evil will find her Find her! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom her! RASPUTIN My dear, here's a sign -- AND CREATURES It's the end of the line! ALL In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... RASPUTIN Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster ALL In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... RASPUTIN She'll be mine! Traduzione nella notte nel buoi sembravo impazzito nel cervello quell'incubo come un ronzio un corpo cadeva giù, in mille pezzi anche più apro gli occhi e quell'incubo, sì, ero IO ero l'uomo più mistico in tutta la Russia uuuuaaaauuu mi tradirono ma il loro fu un grande errore uuuuaaaauuu io poi li feci pagare, ma una figlia riuscì a fuggire cara piccola tu vivrai nel terrore nella notte e nel buio la troveremo nella notte e nel buio non fuggirà che dolce ironia, la vendetta è la mia nella notte e nel buio lei morirà uuuuuuaaaa i poteri malefici stanno tornando dammi un pò di profumo, che il lezzo è stantio il mosaico ricomporrò e lei strisciare farò dasvidania(?) vostra grazia addioo nella notte e nel buio avrà paura si sarà veramente un gioco ogni forza del male la inseguirà e capirà questa triste realtà nella notte e nel buio lei morirà nella notte nel buio ti cercheranno cerca ogni forza del mare l'assalirà sempre è l'ora per te, è la fine per te nella notte e nel buio nella notte e nel buio su compagni miei dai mostratemi la sua agonia nella notte e nel buio di notte col buio fate in fretta, presto obbeditemi nella notte e nel buio di notte col buio di notte col buoi SARà MIA!!! Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi